


a lesson in patience

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Jimmy, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, New Super Villain Dean, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Sub Jimmy, Super Villain AU, Super Villain Castiel, Super Villian Jimmy, Twincest, Vibrators, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Having added Dean to their villainous enterprise, life is good for super villains Castiel and Jimmy. That doesn't mean there's not room for a teachable moment here and there...





	a lesson in patience

**Author's Note:**

> Needing a break from my SPN AU Big Bang, I finally took a moment to not only finish the sequel to my super villain AU story 'a life of villainy' but fill a square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card. 
> 
> The square I filled with this one was 'handcuffs'.

It turned out that Dean’s adjustment to villainy went much smoother than Castiel had anticipated.

One stroke of luck they had, at least in Castiel’s mind, was that Dean hadn’t been a vigilante for very long which meant they didn’t have worry about any nasty commentary from the media about Inferno’s sudden change of allegiance.

When they’d revealed to Dean their code of operation (Dean had been shocked to know that such a thing even existed) and he’d discovered that Castiel and Jimmy would never harm innocents; they stuck to stealing from large companies, exhorting the city government and other forms of getting money. They weren’t really into the whole grab for power plan that other super villains had; the twins just liked using their skills to make easy money. Sometimes they were forced into confrontations but it was usually with other criminal elements of the city, mob bosses, gangs, and the like, and it wasn’t as if anyone was really going to miss them. 

It helped Dean to think of what they did as almost being helpful though Jimmy had commented that he seemed to enjoy a good brawl; it also didn’t hurt that watching Dean fight his way through a crowd of hitmen was the one of the more arousing things the twins had ever seen. Any time an operation involved Inferno beating down their opponent, it was pretty much a given that the twins were going to ravage him once they were back at the lair.

Though sometimes they only made it to the SUV.

Tonight however, Castiel had told them to wait until they made it back home; Jimmy and Dean had protested vehemently but he’d stood firm. He was just as eager as they were; the raid had been an especially interesting one and the excitement in his blood was quickly changing from fight or flight to a desire to fuck, but he was tired of having a sore back or knees from having sex on the hard ground. 

It seemed stupid to do that when they had a perfectly good bed back in the bunker.

Thoughts of how the three of them were going to workout the post raid energy occupied his mind as he navigated the SUV down the secret back road to their bunker. He’d just turned a corner when he noticed it had gotten suspiciously quiet in the back. Putting the car on autopilot for a second, he turned around to see Dean and Jimmy attached at the mouth, their hands clutching at one another.

“I thought I was pretty clear back at the warehouse,” he said sternly, narrowing his eyes at them. Dean and Jimmy sprung apart like naughty children, faces flushed and lips swollen. “If you two can’t control yourselves, I swear I’ll handcuff you both to your chairs.”

Castiel could tell immediately that this was the wrong thing to say to calm them down. Blue and green eyes stared up at him, full of heat. Jimmy smirked at him before turning to Dean.

“You know, that’s not a half bad idea, Cas,” he purred, reaching out to run a hand down Dean’s leather clad chest. “I seem to recall a certain former superhero promising me handcuffs and lo and behold, I’m still handcuff-less.” He turned back to smile at Castiel. “That doesn’t seem very fair, does it?”

Nodding thoughtfully, Castiel turned back to the front of the SUV and took over driving from the computer. “The idea does have merit but it’s going to have to wait until we get home.”

The over exaggerated sigh that burst forth from Jimmy made it seem like he’d asked them to remain celibate for month. Castiel just smiled to himself, shook his head and continued driving.

 

They arrived back at the bunker an excruciating fifteen minutes later, a fact that was constantly brought by Jimmy as they drove. Until that point, Castiel had been willing to let them skip over usual post-raid procedure but since his twin insisted on being a brat, he forced them to help unload the van, put their uniforms away and put the night’s haul in the safe. 

Jimmy was not pleased.

“Seriously, why are you being such a dick, Cassie?” he grumbled after Castiel reminded him that he needed to go and secure the inner lock on the garage door. “All this shit could have been done later; you know, after I’ve been fucked into oblivion.”

Castiel, who was handing a pile of gadgets for Dean to replace on the shelves, turned and shook his head at his twin. “You need to learn more control, Jimmy,” he said perfunctorily, nodding at Dean to send him on his way which he did without complaint. “Dean understands the need for control.”

Pointing an accusatory finger at Dean’s retreating back, Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Um, if I remember correctly, Mr. Inferno here was just as guilty of wandering hands and lips as I was tonight,” he said, his expression petulant. He crossed his arms and met Castiel’s eyes challengingly. “Why isn’t he getting a lecture about control?”

“Because he does have control, you just encourage him to forget that he does,” Castiel replied, meeting his twin’s gaze and raising an eyebrow. “You are a bad influence on him.”

Jimmy scoffed. They both knew that wasn’t exactly true. Dean’s very presence in their lair and their bed was caused by both his and Jimmy’s bad influence on the former superhero, not that Dean minded. 

“Are we ready to go then?” Dean asked eagerly as he returned from his task, interrupting the staring contest. He was dressed in a pair of sweats now and Castiel was more than delighted to see how low they rode on his hips.

The desire to continue his argument with Jimmy and the need to yank those sweats off of Dean’s delicious hips warred in his mind. He desperately wanted to prove to Jimmy he was right, it was a hardwired sibling imperative, but the energy thrumming through him begged for him to forget it and do any and all of the filthy things he’d been fantasizing about since the end of the raid. It was an agonizing choice.

...until it wasn’t.

Castiel smiled as an idea occurred to him. A way to prove his point about Jimmy and Dean’s control while getting to enjoy himself physically. He shivered slightly at the image in his head. 

“Yes, actually we are,” Castiel said. Jimmy’s face brightened and his mouth opened, most definitely to declare himself the winner of the argument but Castiel held up a hand to stop him. “You haven’t won this argument, Jimmy. I just believe a practical demonstration is in order.” He gestured for them to follow him and he swept out of the equipment room and down the hall leading to their bedroom.

Dean followed eagerly but Jimmy was hesitant; he knew that this was probably going to end either very good or very bad for him, quite possibly both. His wariness had Castiel chuckling lightly to himself as he ushered them into the room. 

A massive bed filled most of the room, a new addition to accommodate their new partner, and he motioned for them to sit down on it. 

“Tonight we’re going to have a demonstration about control,” he explained as he walked over to the dresser that held their toys. Castiel could feel them staring at him as he rummaged through and found what he wanted. Smirking, he turned around to reveal the two pairs handcuffs, a plug and a vibrator.

Jimmy’s eyes brightened and it pleased Castiel to no end to see the flicker of understanding; well, at least Jimmy thought he knew what was going to happen. Dean stared at the items in his hands with a quiet intensity that practically scorched him but then Dean did love a good challenge.

This was going to be fantastic.

“Hands out,” he ordered as he walked over to the bed. Both of them instantly held out their arms, neither of them arguing now. Castiel carefully secured their hands with the padded handcuffs. “Now, lay back.”

They did as they were told. Once they were on their backs, Castiel stripped them of their sweats; as per usual, neither of them was wearing underwear. Two half hard cocks lolled onto tight stomachs pairing nicely with the twin gazes of open want staring up at him. He adjust them so that he could spread both of their legs wide, noticing that both Dean and Jimmy’s breathing sped up as he did so.

Castiel grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled a bit on each of them before slicking up fingers on both his hands. The dual moans that met his ears as he started fingering Dean and Jimmy at the same time had him patting himself on the back mentally for training himself to be ambidextrous all those years ago; he’d known this skill would come in handy someday.

Jimmy and Dean both writhed down on his fingers, each of them trying to get him to go deeper and faster, moaning for another finger, but Castiel stayed with his current pace. This was strictly about getting them ready for what he had planned. His scheme was much too devious to ruin by getting them too close too soon; his own cock twitched in his pants, his leather uniform pants oddly enough, which he believe actually added to the atmosphere of the scene he had planned.

“Cas,” Jimmy moaned after several minutes of being fingered. He looked down at him, eyes teeming with arousal. “Stop messing around and get on with it, we’re more than ready to get fucked.”

Shaking his head, Castiel continued sliding his fingers in and out; Dean’s breathing hitched beautifully as he brushed his prostate which momentarily derailed his thoughts. “Oh, sweet sweet Jimmy,” he sighed, bringing his attention back to his impatient twin. “Tonight isn’t just about fucking you, it’s about showing you how good patience and control can feel.”

Chuckling, Jimmy looked down at him with a smile. “Let me guess, you’re going to edge me to show me how being patient leads to good orgasms,” he said smugly, rolling his eyes. “Like we haven’t done _that_ before.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and smirked at him as he removed his fingers from both of them, shivering at the broken gasps let out by each of them. He reached over and grabbed the plug, shifting over between Jimmy’s legs. It was easy enough to slide the toy into Jimmy; he’d purposefully picked a smaller one and he chuckled at the pout that crawled over Jimmy’s face as he realized he wasn’t going to be filled like he wanted.

“There; now you’re going to lay there and enjoy Dean and mine’s demonstration and if you’re good until after Dean’s finished, maybe you’ll get a reward,” Castiel said as he stepped back and smiled wickedly down at his twin. Jimmy scowled and opened his mouth, most definitely to complain, but Castiel cut him off by tapping the base of the plug, turning on the vibrations. “Now, be a good boy and you might get a treat.”

A choked whine echoed in the room as Castiel turned his attention back to Dean; his hands were above his head which had the delightful effect of stretching his body out so enticingly. Castiel wanted nothing more than to nip and suck at all that exposed flesh but sadly, that wasn’t part of the plan. He slid between Dean’s legs and picked up the vibrator; his eyes met Dean’s and he smiled.

“I’m going to fuck you with this, Dean,” Castiel explained as he lubed up the item in question liberally. “You’re only job is to show me just how much control you have, okay?”

Dean swallowed but nodded eagerly. “Yes, sir.”

Castiel had to ride herd on himself; hearing Dean call him sir was definitely in the top ten of the sexiest things he could imagine. The idea that this powerful man wanted nothing more than to please him of all people did unfair things to Castiel’s body. He took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand.

Teaching his bratty brother a lesson.

Without turning the toy on, Castiel slid the vibrator into Dean slowly, slowly enough that he knew he had to be fighting the urge to rock his hips down to take more but to his delight, Dean resisted. Jimmy grumbled to himself as Castiel began to carefully fuck Dean’s ass with the vibrator though Castiel felt he was the one who had a right to complain. He was still in his pants for crying out loud, his zipper biting into his erection as he shifted on the bed to get comfortable; he elected to keep them on though to make it easier on his own control.

“You see, Jimmy,” he said with a conversational tone he didn’t really feel. “Look at how much Dean wants it. He’s dying to fuck himself on this vibrartor but he has enough paitence to wait for what I give him.” Castiel picked up the pace slightly, causing Dean to moan softly in relief. “And control like that leads to rewards.”

Dean gasped as Castiel flipped the vibrator onto the first setting. His body twitched and strained but otherwise he remained still, allowing Castiel to do as he pleased. “Beautiful,” he murmured to himself.

Castiel quickly established a pattern. Keeping the movements of his hand smooth and steady, he fucked Dean with the vibrator; when Dean seemed to level out for a few minutes, Castiel would up the setting. Dean slowly devolved into a gasping, groaning heap; sweat coated his body and his muscles were tense from keeping still. They were almost through the fifteen levels on the toy when the exasperated grunts and groans behind him started to change from frustrated and defiant to frustrated and desperate. 

“Mmmm...please, Cas,” Jimmy whined. He was squirming on the bed in an attempt to make the plug in him give him something and his face was red from the effort but, as Castiel had planned, he was unsuccessful. There was another frustrated moan. “I’m dying over here. I get it, patience is great now give me something, please,” Jimmy continued, his tone getting more and more desperate with every fruitless grind of his hips. He looked up with Castiel with big pleading eyes. “I promise I’ll be good, sir.”

It took the last of Castiel’s self control not to break then and there. He had a plan and needed to stick with it; unfortunately for him, he’d known the plan would involve one of Castiel’s favorite things: Jimmy begging. True the begging was a bit snarky but he was only human; he could only resist for so long when his cock was throbbing achingly in his pants. He was dying to move things along but, to keep up appearances, Castiel pretended to think as he upped the vibrations on the toy in Dean. 

Dean’s surprised gasp and Jimmy’s answering curse were music to Castiel’s ears.

“I suppose I could move things along,” Castiel said airly, turning off the toy and pulling it out. 

He patted Dean on the thigh when he made a protesting sound before leaning over and jacking up the setting on Jimmy’s plug. Jimmy shouted as the toy began buzzing louder; his twin was definitely feeling it now. He leaned into Jimmy’s space and grinned. “I’m going to fuck Dean now, if you can hold off from coming until after Dean comes, I’ll fuck you.”

Jimmy could only nod in understanding and pant. As a reward for behaving, Castiel gave his slackened mouth a deep kiss before pulling away. Dean was watching them intently, his toes curling and uncurling in anticipation. Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs a few times before finally unzipping his pants and pulling out his now almost painful erection.

After so much time, Castiel couldn’t resist a few extra strokes as he slicked himself up but he quickly got himself under control. Why get off by his own hand when he had two willing partners? Dean’s chest was rising and falling rapidly and his eyes were shining excitedly as Castiel took his place between his legs. 

Dean’s back arched and he moaned loudly as Castiel, groaning softly, finally sank into that tight heat so easily. The muscles in Dean’s thighs tensed and untensed with the obvious desire to latch on to Castiel’s hips and force him in faster and deeper but he was pleased to see that Dean resisted. Leaning down, Castiel rewarded him with a kiss that Dean returned eagerly.

“Such a good boy,” Castiel said breathlessly once he pulled back. He’d buried himself completely inside him but hadn’t started to move yet. One last show of Dean’s control for his bratty brother. He drew things out by nipping and sucking at Dean’s neck, making sure to hit all of the hidden hotspots there until Dean was panting, hips twitching ever so slightly to show he was close to breaking.

Pushing himself upright, Castiel looked over to see Jimmy looking at them. His cuffed hands were gripping at the sheets as his hips rocked abortively, trying resist the urge to ride the plug vibrating in his ass. A wave of satisfaction tinged with pride washed over Castiel at seeing his twin trying so hard to please. It was time to get things moving; Jimmy had earned his reward just as much as Dean had.

“You’ve been so good for me, Dean,” Castiel panted as he started up a devastating rhythm, thrusting up hard enough to jostle Dean. This motion earned him a choked moan and a further tensing of Dean’s body as he fought the orgasm that had to be simmering just below the surface. “So good and now you get your present. Come whenever you want. Show Jimmy the benefits of being patient.”

After denying himself for so long, Castiel had worried for a brief second that he wouldn’t be able to last long enough to make Dean come and withstand it so he could fuck Jimmy but as usual, Dean did not disappoint him. It only took a handful of hard rough thrusts to have Dean tensing for an entire different reason. Heat flared over Castiel’s entire body as Dean’s body bowed up as much as possible with Castiel pinning him down as his pleasure visibly built and built before his and Jimmy’s eyes. Finally, chest heaving as he fought to breathe, Dean cried out and came almost violently between them.

Completely untouched.

Every ounce of self control he possessed plus some that Castiel didn’t even know he had went into fucking Dean through his orgasm, drawing it out for a long as possible, while fighting off his own. This was made even more difficult by the constant stream of panting moans, soft desperate cries and unconscious pleading that spilled from Jimmy’s mouth as he watched them. Castiel was forced to bite his lip harshly to keep himself in check as he rolled his hips in and out of Dean’s clenching heat until he finally collapsed against the bed bonelessly, his dazed green eyes staring up at him. 

Slowly easing out, mainly to keep himself from going off, Castiel made sure Dean was comfortable (and that he had a nice viewpoint) before moving over to Jimmy. He was infinitely please to see that his brother was an absolute mess.

His hair was a wreck from writhing against the sheets while his face and chest were flushed red. He had a hint of frustrated tears in his eyes from trying to get himself off earlier and his chest was heaving with every pant, his hard and leaking cock rising and falling in time with his breathing. Jimmy looked up at him, begging with his big eyes.

The sight took Castiel’s breath away momentarily.

“You’ve been so good for me too, Jimmy,” Castiel said, reaching down and turning off the plug. Jimmy groaned with relief once the vibrations stopped. “Do you think you’ve earned your reward?”

Jimmy nodded frantically. “Yes, please,” he whined, his voice cracking slightly. “Please, Cas. I can’t take it any more; I--I--I need it.”

“You need what?” Castiel said as he worked the small plug leisurely out of Jimmy. His tone sounded as if he had all the time in the world despite the fact his cock was throbbing and he wanted nothing more than to take the plug’s place immediately and rut into his twin until he found satisfaction. He patted Jimmy’s leg soothing. “Come on, James. Use your words or you don’t get what you want.”

“Your cock,” Jimmy croaked brokenly, his body writhing with frustration, “I need--need your thick c--cock. Please!”

Castiel was not ashamed to admit he felt a sense of gratification at turning his insolent snarky brother into a pleading wreck. His original mission had been accomplished; it was time to stop torturing them both. Quickly stripping himself of his leather pants, Castiel flipped Jimmy onto his stomach, pinning his arms underneath him and spread his legs wide before finally plunging inside. 

“Oh fuck,” Jimmy whined, pushing back. “Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“So f-fucking good,” Castiel groaned, rolling his hips forward and pushing himself deeper. The hot slick heat of his twin’s ass was driving him insane. Jimmy was practically hyperventilating into the sheets, keening with every thrust. “Can you feel it Jimmy? That heat building and building? It feels so fantastic doesn’t it?”

Jimmy was past the point of words and could only groan in the affirmative, the sound sending a bolt of heat down Castiel’s spine. He looked up to see Dean watching them, eyes half lidded with enjoyment and it only spurred Castiel on more. His hips slapped against the solid curve of Jimmy’s ass and the obscene sound ratcheted up the heat boiling in his groin.

It wouldn’t be long now.

“The build is the best part of being patient,” Castiel continued rumbling in Jimmy’s ear. “It gets hotter and hotter and tighter and tighter until there’s nothing left for you to do but to let go.” Jimmy was letting loose broken moans and other delicious sounds with every rough grind of Castiel’s hips. Only the iron will to make Jimmy come first was keeping Castiel from succumbing. “Are you ready to let go, Jimmy? Are you ready to finally taste the rewards of your patience?”

“Yes!” Jimmy cried out. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were squeezed shut in the effort to keep from coming until he was told. “Yes, yes! P-please, say I can!!”

“Do it,” Castiel groaned, thrusting impossibly harder. His hands gripped Jimmy’s hips tight enough to bruise. “Come for me, right now.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Jimmy was howling, his body tensing and convulsing wildly beneath him. He was practically sobbing with relief at finally having what he’d wanted and the sight was mindblowing. 

Castiel was able to take one last gasping breath before the clenching of Jimmy’s ass pulled his long put off orgasm out of him. He unconsciously bit down on the meaty part of his twin’s shoulder as the slow powerful wave washed over him and his hips bucked almost harshly against Jimmy before slowing to a slow rocking and then finally stopping. 

Panting and with shaking arms, Castiel collapsed to one side; shivering as he pulled out of his twin. Jimmy barely moved besides letting out a small whine. After a minute to collect his scattered thoughts, Castiel forced himself to get up and take care of his boyfriends.

Cuffs were taken off, wrists were massaged and kissed, and bodies were wiped down carefully with a washcloth before Castiel arranged a boneless Jimmy and a slightly more coherent Dean on either side of him in their large bed. Dean and Jimmy curled up comfortably with their heads on Castiel’s chest, a perfect arrangement that allowed Castiel to run his fingers through their disheveled hair and whisper endearments to them as they fell asleep.

Tomorrow Castiel would tease Jimmy and be smug about how he’d been proven right but now, now he was content to watch his boyfriends drift into a satisfied sleep and follow right behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so good to finally finish this! It's been chilling in my google docs for ages now and, due to working on my Big Bang, I've missed (and feel bad for) not being able to update anything lately. So hopefully you all enjoyed this one. :)
> 
> I have writer check in for my Big Bang in a couple days and (hopefully) once that happens, I'll be able to schedule in sometime to work on other things that I will be able to post. :D


End file.
